In recent years, attention has been paid to Eastern medicines. Especially, acupuncture-moxibustion, which is a medical treatment method having the longest history as a traditional medicine, attracts attention, and WHO (World Health Organization), too, recognizes the efficacy thereof. According to the accumulated knowledge from the traditional medicines or according to the scientific approaches based on the anatomy physiology, acupuncture treatment has been performed by sticking an extremely fine metal needle into the body of a subject at an acupuncture point (meridian point). Acupuncture treatment has been used for the healing of a variety of disorders as well as for anaesthesia. Moreover, acupuncture treatment has been used in a wide range of fields with a view to preventing and treating the stiffness and pain in nape, shoulder, lower back, and joints and the pain after sports activities.
Acupuncture-like therapeutic treatments, such as percutaneous low-frequency electric stimulation, laser acupuncture and other like therapy, have been provided as a substitute for the acupuncture treatment employing metal needles that have been used traditionally in the past. Such therapeutic techniques involve no direct insertion of acupuncture needles. Therefore, no damage will be caused to tissues of the skin, nerve, blood vessel and the like, and therapeutic treatment can usually be performed using painless stimulation. For the case of the percutaneous low-frequency electric stimulation, spiny triangular cone-like electrodes for energization are placed on acupuncture points and fixed there with adhesive plaster or other like material, and low-frequency energization is conducted. In addition, the laser acupuncture is described, for example, in the following Patent Document 1. This Patent Document 1 describes a laser unit for acupuncture treatment, and it is set forth therein that acupuncture treatment is performed by the irradiation of a therapeutic target point with a low-level laser beam (average output up, at most, to 3 mW) oscillated from a semiconductor laser.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-08-229096